


through this love, (i find my self hoping)

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WeishenV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, China-Line, College Heartthrob!Ten, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Nerd!Kun, Popular!Ten, Self Esteem Issues, Shy Qian Kun, WayV Ensemble - Freeform, mentions of bullying, your cliché nerdxpopular ff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: The more time they spent together the bigger his crush gets and he does absolutely nothing to stop it.“Look, it’s not that hard. You look at him in the eyes, open your mouth and say ‘go out with me’. That’s all.” Hendery thinks he’s being helpful right now.—Where Ten, the campus popular artsy heartthrob falls in love with Kun, the cute nerd tutoring him. Things doesn’t go as smoothly as they try to figure out how to make this work.(Or the different types of up and downs KunTen go trough before getting to their relationship)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkun | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	1. this might be a start but,

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your cliché Nerd x Popular fan fiction is here ! I apologize for any typos or errors, this is not beta-read yet ! Enjoy !

Ten shrugs his bag off his shoulder and plops down into his usual seat. Everyone seems to be there already, not that he cares. Actually he would, for only one person. 

Kun is seated, like always in the first row, notebook and pencils carefully spread on his desk, serious as ever, from what Ten can see from the back. The professor enters the classroom and soon enough the lecture starts and Ten feels his attention drifting off as he starts doodling on his tablet. This hour and a half passes incredibly slowly and when they’re finally allowed to go, he watches as students rush out of the room, his eyes drift like always to Kun who’s packing everything up slowly, arranging his bag carefully. As he zips his backpack, Ten walks to him and takes it from him, a protest already on the older’s lips.

“Coffee ?” Ten grins at him and Kun relaxes quickly before smiling, sending Ten’s heart into a fluttering mess and they head out of campus.

They are not exactly friends but Ten wouldn’t mind describing the relationship as it. One of his teacher adviced him to get tutoring with the students who have more ease and Kun was ‘assigned’ to him. And until now, it became routine for them to meet up over coffee (or whatever sugary thing they can eat) to study. Ten’s never been the one to be interested in anyone or anything outside of his own group of friends, he was often described as someone nonchalant and to be honest he’s fine with it but somehow, Kun peeked up his interest, his curiosity whereas the other insisted there was nothing special about him. Kun was a discreet straight-As student, and from what Ten learnt about him from these few study sessions, he had a pretty small group of friends, doesn’t like attention and has his own hobbies and world. Before starting this tutoring thing, Ten didn’t know who he was, never saw him around nor at the numerous parties he took part in and by the looks of it, Kun wasn’t the one for parties.

But he was interesting enough for Ten to want to know more, to fish out more about him and what he likes. Kun likes a lot of things– he likes magic and always have a deck of cards with him (and Ten must say, he’s pretty good), he likes to read and seems to have a different book on-going everytime they meet up, he likes oversized sweaters, the type that gives him sweater paws (it’s the cutest thing ever) and enjoys tea and is pretty much a sweet tooth. Of course Ten keeps learning and he’s more and more enamored in the being that is Qian Kun.

They settle on their usual table and spread out their stuffs to start to work. Kun today seems particularly in a good mood, blabbing about this new magic trick he learnt and the kimchi fried rice he ate last night (he can cook too, dear god), he’s rambling and his cheeks reddens in realization, he looks away from Ten who’s just smiling at him and asks him to go on. There’s just something fascinating about Kun, he’s so simple and bubbly and Ten is just drawn by him, his personality and the comfort he gives off. He somehow finds himself hoping for more between them.

Time passes quickly and spring is halfway thru, the weather is still kind of cold but will start heating up really soon. Finals are only in few months before summer vacation starts. Ten can positively say that him and Kun are friends. Definitely. But then, again, he wants more. The more time they spent together the bigger his crush got and he did nothing to stop it. Significantly, his time with the other increased while his nighttime decreased : he saw himself going less and less to parties, and trying to figure out the logistics to Kun’s heart.

“Look, it’s not that hard. You look at him in the eyes, open your mouth and say ‘go out with me’. That’s all.” Hendery said, waving his hands around, but that’s not all. It’s way more complicated, Ten thinks. “You said that you suspect that he might feel the same, what’s stopping you then ?”

“But that’s the thing, he might do and might not,” the point was, sure now that they hung out more together they were closer but wouldn’t confessing ruin their friendship ? But he might point out as well that he saw Kun blush at him enough to suspect the same thing. 

“Just– ask him, okay ? You wouldn’t know until you say sumn,” and Hendery has a point. “And to be honest, you’re always talking ‘bout him and it’s kinda annoying since I don’t even know him so.” Hendery did not have a point, he does not talk about Kun all the time. 

Kun is in the middle of showing him a card trick that Ten blurts out the question. “Would you be down for a date ?” It doesn’t sound romantic at all and pretty dry for Ten himself but it does do its effect – Kun stops mid-sentence, looking up with wide eyes and a warm blush spreading slowly on his cheeks. “W-What ?” He asks but Ten’s sure he heard him but he still repeats. “Would you like to go on a date with me ?” and Kun couldn’t get redder. He seems to be panicking for a second and the younger thinks he might pass out when his cards go flying everywhere on the table they’re sat at.

“A d-date ? Like, a study date ? A... friends date ? Or...” he seems too embarrassed to even think about it, _cute_. “Or, a date, date. Like a romantic one. What about it ?” Ten responded, a smirk slowly creeping up on his face. 

It took few minutes for Kun to come back to himself and mutter a very shy ‘yes’. It was a lot easier than Ten expected, he thought that he might have to pull out a possible PowerPoint on why and how he would be a good boyfriend for Kun to give him a chance (though he’s not sure if the other was just too kind to refuse).

Next week-end seemed a good time for both of them, they settle for a late afternoon date, probably in a café and who knows, might go to the movies or a restaurant, Ten hopes for both. He would be lying if he told he wasn’t nervous, so far Kun probably only saw him as a friend and a first date would decide if there would be others or if they would go back to their friendship awkwardly (Ten really hopes not). He even prepares his outfit few days prior (which he never does and Hendery kinda mocks him for it) and prepares himself mentally. It’s really dumb, Kun is making him dumb because he never had to go through all this preparation for anyone. He never thought that he had to impress anyone but here he was trying freaking out over a date, when he knew that out of all the people, Kun would never be the one to judge. He found all good in everything and everyone no matter the situation. It was endearing but Ten was afraid someone would just take advantage of him because of it.

Ten lets the guys (aka Lucas, Hendery and Yangyang) drag him out to a party to ‘calm his nerves’ as they say. It kind of works as drinks flow in and soon enough he’s tipsy then drunk. The music is loud, he sees Lucas on the other side of the room waving to him. He shimmies his way towards him, avoiding as best as he could all the dancing bodies. He wants to go home and Lucas seems to want the same, so they make they make their way out, not forgetting to text their friends and walk home. They talk easily and catch up about recent events, it’s really convenient that they live in the same neighborhood so they don’t have to separate ways. Lucas asks about his week-end plans but alcohol is clouding his mind and he blurts out a ‘nothing special’ but it feels like he’s missing on something much more important.

He doesn’t know. He’ll figure it out tomorrow.

When he wakes up later, it’s 16:30 already and Hendery is banging on his door loudly. Talking about the pros of living in the same building. Apparently, he managed to explode the whole water piping in his bathroom (??????) and the room is flooded. Ten had to run up to his floor and help him pump the water and fix quickly what was left of the wires. In the end, they called a plumber because they could never do it alone. Time was passing quickly and when Ten came down, finally getting to his charging phone (it was out of battery when Hendery barged in) he sees that it’s 18:12 already. He scrolls a bit in his notifications then going to his texts. The most recent ones are from Kun.

_The most recent ones are from Kun._

_Oh. My. God._ He double checks the day to make sure he didn’t fuck it up. He did fuck it up. Today he had a date, first date, with the person he’s been crushing on for months, the day he expected the most recently and he managed to fucking completely miss it. They were supposed to meet hours ago and Ten is just home in his yesterday’s clothes trying to deal with his hangover. He tries to not freak out completely when he opens Kun’s texts. His throat closes itself upon reading them.

**Kun ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ**

[...]

I’m heading out right now !! I’ll meet you at the café (｡• ᵕ •｡) _15:17_

Just got there ! You’re not there yet ‘^’ should I order something for you in the meantime ? _15:20_

I ordered your usual, Americano ! _15:25_

Why are you not responding ? Are you going to be late ? ｡•́︿•̀｡ _15:34_

... ? _15:40_

I guess I’ll wait a bit longer... ? _15:51_

Did something come up ? I’m kind of confused _15:59_

Ten ? _16:11_

I’ll stay a bit longer ? I took few pastries... _16:15_

They’re closing soon so I guess I’ll walk around a bit, could you please text me ? _16:44_

... _17:23_

I figured out that you won’t show up and it’s getting cold so... I think I’ll head home. I hope everything’s alright ? _17:32_

Text me when you can ? _17:35_

He feels like complete shit, like the biggest asshole on Earth at the moment. He made Kun wait for almost two hours alone in this cold weather because what ? He thought that partying was a good idea last night and now how is he supposed to explain to Kun that _no, nothing happened i’m just a dumbass who got hammered last night_. He feels so fucking bad he’s sure he has blown every single chance with Kun. He feels so fucking bad because he literally stood up Kun on their first date and the other still has the kindness not only to wait for him all this time but also worry for him. He wants to die. He wants to disintegrate right fucking now. 

He doesn’t.

Kun turns off his phone and rubs his hands together. It’s particularly cold this week-end and the weather forecast predicts the same for the next two weeks. Something about the last bit of freshness before summer comes back. 

He slowly walks back to the bus stop, trying hard to not feel disappointed. 

He guesses things were looking a bit too good to be real. Maybe Ten lost interest ? Was he even interested from start on ? What if it was just a joke, a prank ? It wouldn’t be the first time after all.

His eyes welled up with his tears as he rubbed his hands together harder. 

It was going to be damn cold tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter done ! This might be cliché and a bit dramatic but welp.
> 
> This might get angsty in the next chapters, so watch out. And who knows smug but like towards the end. There should be a chapter every week (or every two weeks). I hope you guys enjoy ! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed !!


	2. i keep expecting more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a first failed date, they’re both on a shaky point. Kun recounts his wariness and Ten laments himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read : typos.

Kun, for the past few months, had been harboring a pretty secret crush on Ten. Since they started the tutoring sessions, he got to know the boy better and he wasn’t blind to his charms. Kun quickly understood why Ten was so popular, was the college heartthrob– he was handsome, friendly and full of talent. He knew how to dance, how to draw, how to sing and Kun was just easily amazed, and then quickly enamored. But so far, he thought it was unrequited, that there was no way the other would look his way that way– Ten could have anyone, girls and boys and a socially awkward nerd wouldn’t be interesting enough. 

Well, he might have been wrong on that one. When the Thai asked him on a date, so many emotions coursed inside him– surprise, because _who would have thought_ , love because _Ten might like him back ??_ , embarrassment ‘cause Kun is _not_ used to confessions (was it even a confession ?) and lastly wariness. Why would you even feel wary when your crush asked you out ? Well Kun would. See, throughout pretty all his years in school, he hasn’t been the most social or popular kid, probably the easiest to make fun of; he couldn’t even remember how many times his decks of cards had been hidden, thrown away, burnt by other kids or how they would snickers at his clothes, thick-rimmed glasses or his heavy accent but the most hurtful was the numerous times he had been pranked on with fake confessions and dates just to be stood up and mocked afterwards.

Sadly, it stuck to him until then. Not that he had been asked on a lot of dates now, but feelings were more difficult to be trusted. He never knew if people were genuinely friendly or if everything would turn into a big joke, making fun of his gullibility. That’s the main reason he doesn’t have many friends, never had a boyfriend and avoids as much social interactions as possible.

He’s been doubtful for a good second, then concluding that Ten would never be that type, after all those months together, he was someone trustable and if he saw something in Kun, then let it be.

But everything came back in the small amount of five minutes, when he realized that Ten won’t ever show up to this date. He had tried to reach to him but gained no response, he had gone in the cold, trying to battle his thoughts that _no, Ten didn’t stood him_. But. But what if ? What if he did, what if this was again, just a big joke and Ten was just looking at his texts, laughing at him with all his popular friends.

When he got home, his fingers were numb from the cold, his phone almost dead from playing with it all afternoon trying to occupy himself in the café, got rid of his coat, running to his bedroom and crashing down on his mattress. It was almost dark outside, too lazy to get up and cook something or even get undressed, he just laid down under his covers, snuggling the seal plush Renjun gave him. He was actually thankful that the younger was out for the night, he wouldn’t have supported the wrath coming off the boy at the news that he’s been stood up. Renjun’s always been more tactful than Kun, more honest with his emotions and less shy about what was bothering him; even with four years of age difference, it kind of felt like he was the older brother and he knows for a fact, that Renjun would have been bewildered with the date failure. But he decided to not think about it. All he wanted right now was warm himself up and sleep his stress and sadness away.

And that’s what he did, falling asleep to the sound of a text then a phone call, but he was too far in, almost in arms of Morpheus.

—

Ten called three times and got no response and to be honest, he understood why. He would be mad too if someone stood him up just like that but he felt so remorseful and disappointed in himself. He didn’t even know what to tell Kun. Being hungover is not the best excuse to give. He was incredibly worried as well, what if this changes everything ? What if Kun doesn’t want to go on a date anymore, worse, what if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore ? Ten knows he’s being dramatic because Kun isn’t that petty, he knows it but the chances are still there and he’ll be devastated (he may be dramatic again but he’ll be sad as fuck).

He goes to bed, heart heavy. His brain is overheating with stress and sleep doesn’t seem to get to him, his phone is still on next to him and he decides to text Hendery. He may not be the best adviser but at least he gets to rant a bit, Hendery owes him at least this after the whole bathroom thing.

> **me**
> 
> kunhaaaaaang | _22:31_
> 
> help me out here, im begging u :( | _22:31_
> 
> **donkey**
> 
> then beg | _22:35_
> 
> **me**
> 
> stooop, im serious here | _22:36_
> 
> **donkey**
> 
> what u want ? | _22:36_
> 
> **me**
> 
> remeber that date i had today ? | _22:37_
> 
> *remember | _22:37_
> 
> i fucking missed it | _22:37_
> 
> and im losing my damn mind over it | _22:37_
> 
> pls respond :(( | _22:39_

And that’s when he hears footsteps running outside of his flat, in the hallway. Then there’s someone banging loudly on his door and he doesn’t have to ask who it is. When he opens the door, Hendery is behind it, panting from his sprint and he’s obviously glaring at Ten who would usually clown him for his pajamas choice (they’re bright yellow with purple flowers on it, it’s hideous) but he doesn’t because the younger is charging at him, pushing him further in his apartment, down on his sofa. Hendery seems more bewildered than himself about the situation as Ten hears him sigh multiple times before speaking.

“Before I go literally bonkers, debrief everything.” He squints his eyes at Ten and waits and texting him didn’t seem like a good idea anymore.

“There’s nothing to debrief, we got hammered last night, I was hangover and oversleep and completely missed out on the date,” he tells the other, “the worst is that with your bathroom thing, I didn’t check my phone until 18 and saw all his texts late and didn’t even get to explain myself. If there’s anything to explain.” It’s his time to sigh, while Hendery is looking at him blankly. It’s kind of creepy. “And he waited for me in the cold for two hours and I feel like the biggest idiot on Earth.”

Hendery takes a breath, closes his eyes before reopening them, clasping his hand together and says, “You’re not the biggest idiot on Earth, you’re the biggest idiot in the damn universe. What the fuck, Ten ? You’ve been talking my ears off for months about Kun and now that you get a fricking date, you mess it up ?” And yes, texting Hendery was a bad idea, he didn’t need someone to remind him. “You’re not even a clown right now, you’re the whole circus but now you gon’ fix that up. Why did you even go out with us anyway ? You haven’t been to parties in weeks ?”

“I was kinda stressing out about the date and when Lucas invited me, it sounded like a good idea”, Ten grimaces. “But what should I do, I need you to help me, not remind me of my clown statute. What if he doesn’t want to talk to me anymore ? What if he doesn’t want to be friend anymore ? What if he hates me ? Oh my g–“ Ten gasps to himself.

“Okay, first of all, shut up.” For once, it’s Hendery that seems done with him, it’s usually other way around. “Stop being so dramatic. You’re going to apologize like every good person, with a little gift or sumn on the side because he waited in the cold for you ? After being stoop up ? I wouldn’t have stand ten minutes.” Ten nods along his words because that seems legit. “And Kun isn’t going to stop being your friend. From everything you told me about him, he seems like the kindest person out there. So, you’re going to call him tomorrow and apologize, that’s all.”

Ten breaths out, and Hendery’s alright. He shouldn’t be stressing about it too much, he’s gonna fix it up. It’s then that Ten realizes that he might be more infatuated of Kun than he might have thought. He’s never been that concerned about what someone thought of him before and all he wanted was to impress the other. Well, that was a rough start. But it’s nothing he can’t mend.

“You calm now ? Good, cuz’ we gon’ watch Netflix now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter seems shorter but I don’t really know. I’m sorry, I wanted to update it once a week but I was hesitating about this second chapter and writing on my phone isn’t the ideal, I get tired of it quickly and autocorrect is messed up and keep mixing up the languages 😅.
> 
> But I hope you enjoy ! This chapter isn’t the best, but I was trying to fill up a bit. The angst is still coming up in like few chapters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are a lot welcomed !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed !!! Thanks for reading !


End file.
